The Malestorm and the Ten Tailed Tree
by artley9
Summary: Enraged at being defeated again by lesser mortals than before, the Jubi refuses to be resealed. Taking seeds from the Shinju's fruit, it uses Kaguya's powers in attempt to find new places to grow. Fearing that the other worlds may not be able to handle the problem, the Court gathers to find a solution.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Maelstrom and The Ten Tailed Tree**_

_Chapter 0: Prologue_

_Location: ...Loading... Error. Failure 1 recorded. Recommend program be re-ran._

_Time: Standard time sync in progress...Failure 2 logged, please re-boot the system._

_Dimensional stability: Warning! Dimension readings are in a state of flux. Contact your supervisor now and inform them of a F-5 possible failure. _

_All 3 failures have been recorded and sent to your desktop in a pdf format. Thank you and have a nice day._

_Unknown audio source found. Playing: _"...Well. We're boned." "Really, the fate of the world on line and that's your best response? Typical Dobe." "Ah, shut it teme, we can argue later. Now dodge!"

"Umm... Sir?" A shaky voice called out to the person stationed at the front of the seemingly endless supply of rows, with a connected three walls followed by an open space leading out, repeated again and again, broken by support columns. Each cubicle was filled by a range of different species or gender. The being who called slowly stood, as their face slowly rose above their small office walls.

With an eyebrow raised, another voice, located at front of current set of rows, more gruff than the last called back. "Yes, Jenkins? What is it this time? I swear, it better not be another of your ideas to raid the vending machines, I almost got wrote up for the last one."

A nervous chuckle escape the newly named Jenkins. "Well, sir, I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Scratching the side of his cheek, Jenkins started to sweat.

"Hmm, lets see now... Today's Tuesday so you can't bitch about it being a Monday, nor can you brag about the new game you played during the weekend. Since you've being doing actual work and quiet at that, let's hear the good news."

"Ehehe, well, good news is, it's not a raid since you don't like when I yell that when I get a snack, and no, its not about a game I played **after** work. " Stressing the after since there was a second tab open on his computer screen that was quickly closed beforehand.

Uncertain that Jenkins wasn't working but goofing off, the supervisor was now intrigued at what possible could make his employee nervous. Normally Jenkins was more laid back except that time where he was hooked on some computer game that featured raids. "Well, I suppose that is good news. Now, what's the bad news?"

"It seems that there is a teeny tiny possible chance I may have an F-5." After the last word was spoken, all activity in the area stopped. Cringing lightly, Jenkins blinked at the sight of everyone froze in place and staring at him.

"What was that Jenkins? I s-swore i could have heard you said that there was a F-5." The normally gruff voice spoke in a slightly broke manner unseen before, reaching a higher pitch. The last time they had an F-5 was when a member of the Family decided to make a song about some ultimate battle. That was just rumors floating around the water cooler, and even they sound sketchy at best.

Sweat fell rapidly from Jenkins head at the change of tone in the supervisor's voice," We-Well, the program that we use to mon-moniter the status failed all three checks sir. And-and I've re-ran the program five different times. I've even re-booted the whole computer and logged in again."

Glancing down at his own screen, confirming the fact Jenkins did log out and back in, the supervisor said only two words that confirmed the fear in everyone's minds. "Well... Shit."

_Three days later, unknown location._

Chaos. That was all that could be said to describe the state of the meeting room. Various respected and not so respected beings of different power and status argued like little children not wanting to be 'it'. A groan escaped a pair of soft lips with their owner's face bunched in a pained expression. Sighing at the supposedly gathered beings behaving like chickens with their heads cut off, a soft, delicate hand raised slowly from her white robe sleeve and massaged her temples. Light, silver tinted hair fell in front of her face, shadowing her closed eyes. Groaning once more, a second hand reached for a the mallet set to her left side and with swift motion, slammed loudly on the small podium, letting a small ounce of her power flare, causing the previously mentioned beings to halt mid sentence. The unknown figure spoke in a beautiful voice that was tinted with slight bit of annoyance , "Now that all of you seem to have FINALLY shut up about who is to blame for this and why someone ELSE should fix your OWN problems, we can get to business. Since I was RUDELY interrupted," said being that started the yelling shrunk lightly," We can start from the beginning." As her commanding tone and power stopped a set of groans were released. Another, stronger flare of power was released, causing a few to sweat lightly. "I'm sorry, what was that? I could have sworn I was not standing in front of Gods and Goddesses, Rulers and Watchers of their entire dimensions and realties, but rather pathetic beings who just like to sit around with nothing better to do but gripe and mope!"

A coughing sound came from her right, a woman with the same silver hair but a far darker shade and similar soft features wearing a dark blue robe outlined in black answered in a silky smooth voice," Now, now sister dear, calm down. Your scaring some of the lower tiers." At this notice, the sister to the voice relaxed slightly and sunk into her comfy chair. "Now, as Kami-chan said, let us start from the top. I know none of us like this stuffy room, but rules are rules. Mr. Green, has the tech department confirmed that the worker's computer was not malfunctioning?"

Mr. Green was slightly trembling man standing at five feet and six inches, with brown hair, green eyes wearing a normal black suit and red tie walked up to the podium stationed a few feet away and looked up at two of the three Gods that managed the Court. Seeing both of the Goddesses nods Mr. Green began his report. "At 11:39, exactly three days ago, worker L. Jenkins reported to his supervisor, G. Hammons that his monitoring station had failed all three safety checks. After noticing this, Jenkins reportedly re-ran the checks five times before re-starting the system and checking again. After all the results were the same, Jenkins contacted his supervisor as the system recommended. After Hammons himself checked it, he called the floor manager and locked down the floor. All the workers followed pre-set orders and froze time in the areas they were assigned. Jenkins's computer was then dis-mantled and taken to Technical Support where they double checked to make sure there wasn't a flaw in the program."

Pausing for a moment to change reports and take a breather, the speaker went on. "A day later, after multiple techs had reviewed the computer, it was determined not to be flawed as thought and after fetching Jenkins, he then logged into a different terminal and re-ran the checks again." Both Goddesses looked at the speaker with confusion. Why were they only reading this now and not yesterday? Catching their confused stares, the speaker explained. "Seeing as the results were still the same, as in most cases the inhabitants normally deal with the problem faster that we can get it up to the Court, it was decided to check again and not waste your time over a matter already solved. " Apparently this was a more common issue than the Court was aware, as a few Gods that were gathered in the seats behind the speaker pulled out small devices to make notes to possibly check on their current charges and re-view the main timelines and history.

As the speaker finished his initial report, Kami raised her voice to gain attention. "Now we have all heard the 's first report, does anyone have a question?" Looking around, a paw was raised. Reading a chart set on the right side of her desk ,it listed information on who was seated where, and some basic info, such as name and what they were in charge of. " , you have the floor." Pressing a small button under the name, Kami watched as the light above her dimmed and waited.

A few seconds later, a farther away light brightened, revealing a proud looking bi-pedal animal. The creature had light brown fur, a dark brown mane while wearing a purple toga that had various tribal markings representing the groups that worked under him. "Thank you Kami-Sama, and pardon to all if I sound a bit off, the language that is spoken at the Court is rare in my corner of the Jungle. Now, for those of you who don't know, I am Leo, and I represent of the Spiral and the magical beings that live there. My question is one most of us are curious, what caused the F-5 and which God's or Goddesses' territory does it belong to and how does it affect the rest of us?"

Seeing as how most of the gathered were nodding in approval and sending a grateful smile to Leo who helped push things along, flipped to a new page before addressing the court. "As it stands, the top tier God over the area was Shinju who has been yet to be replaced as a suitable candidate has not been found. It has been noted that the Shinju, or World Tree was called to the Elemental Nations, one of the realities under it for yet unknown reasons. What we do know is that for some reason it planted itself and all the different realms with the similar copy of itself. The locals at the time where wary and forbid anyone to go near."

"Roughly a thousand years later, the tree's in the Elemental Nations bore a single Fruit. Unsure what this new development meant, the people of the time waited. Generations later, the fruit fell from the tree and sunk into the land. Because of the Shinju's nature based powers, all plant life all over the world became enriched. The local family who guarded the Shinju, gained something different. Their clan's name was Ōtsutsuki, and after the first fruit fell, their skin tone became pale and a few grew horns. After countless years of spite and hate, they wished that they could find a place to live in peace. With what was known as its last remaining strength and intelligence, the Shinju moved the clan to the moon. It was unclear why or how but the clan never questioned and they were grateful ever since."

Seeing as how the speaker needed a moment to compose himself, Leo spoke up. "Thank you for the informing the Court on why an Elder God disappeared with no clear successor nor warning, but what has that got to do with all of gathered on such short notice? Surely it does require all of us to assemble just because of an Elder God not vanished? Normally they do not like to bother with 'insects' such as us." Gaining a few nods of respect and understanding, Leo waited for to reply.

"Yes, well that's not the case here. Following the main timeline of the Elemental Nations, we see that some time later, the current head of the Ōtsutsuki, a woman named Kaguya noticed that the tree was set to bear another Fruit." From what we were able to gather, the planet at the time, had under went years and years of war, trying to gain control of the previously dormant Shinju. The leaders of the other clans wanted the Tree under their control so that if it ever bore another Fruit, they would gain control of the power it held. Kaguya wanted to stop the fighting, and somehow got back on the planet to consume the Fruit despite the Ōtsutsuki forbidding their clan members out of respect to the Shinju. The elders thought that the changes they went could have happened to any of the clans, had they been chosen to guard the Tree instead of them. Rather than spiting the other clans for their changes, they instead embraced them and accepted their fate. As parent taught child, that child grew and taught their children, this cycle repeated until no feelings of resentment remained."

Flipping a few more pages, went on. "However, when Kaguya consumed the Fruit, instead of energizing the plant life, it gave her a energy which was later named Chakra. However, something else changed. Her eyes, which held the normal pupil-less white eye could see all around her, followed by a eye appearing in her forehead that had a rippling patterns with coma shaped markings, numbering in ten. With this power unchecked and unchallenged, she first stopped all the wars with a show of force and instead of killing them, taught them the values of peace and harmony. With this, the various clans stopped fighting and focused more on other things.

As peace reigned for some twenty years, Kaguya eventually had two sons, a Hagoromo and Hamura. Its not stated if there was a father or if it was just the massive amounts of Natural energy that Shinju once had. However, both sons had different traits. Hamura had his mother's new eyes, and Hagoromo had a light purple ripple pattern that lacked the coma shaped mark that Kaguya's third eye had. Both children however, had the gift of chakra running through them. Many years later, something changed in Kaguya. According to her two sons, she had been hearing another voice in her head wanting her to take back the chakra that her two sons had. Another 30 years passed since Kaguya first told her sons about it and with the voice had never once stopped, even going as far as invading her dreams, cause Kaguya to snap. The clans Kaguya once helped reach peace was suddenly attacked and utterly destroyed, since they had reduced the number of fighters they had. Hagoromo and Hamura both on separate occasions tried to stop their mother, but to no success. It was not until they both confronted Kaguya and forced her back to the Shinju did the understand what had happened. The countless years of war and bloodshed had reached the Shinju's roots, slowly corrupting the Tree into a being what was known later as the Jubi, or Ten-Tails.

When Kaguya got close enough to Shinju, its once dormant branches reached and ensnared Kaguya. When she fought back, the Tree grew angry sensing its gift used in such a manner. However, since it had dormant for so long, the Shinju needed a host to re-gain its once Elder God status. Tricking Kaguya into an deal for more power, Kaguya let the Shinju into her soul. Once accepted, Kaguya's body expanded due to the influx of raw power. When the dust had settled, neither the Shinju nor Kaguya remained. What was in their place was taller than most mountains, with a single eye was light sand skin that had two front legs. razor sharp teeth, a cone like object on its back that was spiked and ten tails. However, the single eye featured the same ripple patter with ten comma markings, but with red instead of white."

Reaching for the glass of water provided by a servant and drinking it a few gulps, let out a tired breath. Clearing his throat, he contained reading. " With a ear shattering roar, it attacked both Hagoromo and Hamura in a fit of blind rage. Countless weeks of fighting and retreating, the two managed to finally seal the beast. However, it came at a steep price. Hamura gave up his chakra and eyes to stall the Jubi long enough for Hagoromo to split it into two parts. The Soul, which he sealed inside himself, and the body was locked into the moon under the watchful eye of the Ōtsutsuki clan. However, after the soul was sealed inside him, Hagoromo went under changes similar to Kaguya. His horns grew in size and his hair turned white and spiky. After debating on what should be done, Hamura returned to the moon to become head of the Ōtsutsuki clan and to make sure future generations never undid the seal.

Hagoromo, seeing the massive damages that both the Jubi and Kaguya did set out to restore the peace that Kaguya had started. However, clans still argued that the Ōtsutsuki had the power and were afraid that another Kaguya or something worse would occur. Seeing as how the argument had merit, Hagoromo went around spreading the ideas of peace and sharing the gift of chakra to all that was willing." Looking around since no one had stopped him, saw that most of the Court was falling asleep at the history lesson, causing him to sweat drop and looked at the two of the ruling Goddesses and nearly face faulted. "Err, Yami-Sama, could you?" Pondering as why he stopped, Yami looked to his gesturing glance.

Kami, who had leaned back in her chair was quietly snoozing with a small bubble floating out of her nose that was changing in size due to her breathing. Seeing a chance to tease her sister had arose, Yami decided to wake up her sister. Grabbing a book handed by one her servants, she donned a evil grin, leaned over and spoke quietly to her sister's ear. "Wakey wakey, Kami-chan, you can't fall asleep yet." Not wanting to wake up, Kami mumbled something and turned away. Looking back at , Yami shrugged and decided to wake the Court as well. A loud **Snap** following the closing of the book made everyone jump and Kami to nearly fall out of her chair in shock.

"Yami! What was that for!?" Questioned a flustered Elder Goddesses, pouting at the recent actions of her older sister. Looking around Kami chuckled nervously seeing how she and nearly everyone else fell asleep. Not her fault she already knew about the history of the Elemental Nations. Unlike Yami and some others, she actually kept up to date with those in her tier. Plus, she never had much intrest in violence. That was more of her sister's and the Shinigami's area. Kami prefered more peaceful stories that featured a bit of adventure.

"Well, sister you fell asleep and I was doing my job as a dear, loving older sister to help make sure you stayed awake." Yami's sweet and uncaring tone had no effect on those gathered. They all knew Yami did that on purpose and that she was lying through her teeth. They all at one point had siblings especially when they, whether related or not that did similar things to them.

coughed, wanting to get on with his report so he can leave. Once again getting two confirming nods, he went on. " After the teachings of Hagoromo spread, more and more children that were born to those he taught had shown signs of being able to use chakra. Hagoromo had wanted the people to be able to defend their homes and families in case some other threat came along. Some time later, Hagoromo married and had two sons, one following a few years later. However, they grew up with different ideals. The first and older son, Indra believed that might makes right, while Asura, the younger son believed that in strength came from protecting others."

"Indra was talented and was considered a prodigy. Easily learning things that Asura had trouble with. Because of this, Indra teased his younger brother constantly. However, Asura was determined not to give up. Finding people who also believed in his father's teachings, they helped Asura find his own path. Years later, Hagoromo was nearing his death was contacted by the Jubi. After learning that upon his death, the soul of the Jubi would be set free, Hagoromo met with his two sons. Asura wanted to bring in a few of the people he had met and bonded with, while Indra wanted his father to pass on the Jubi to him, claiming he had the power to subdue the beast. After a few weeks of debate, Hagoromo and his two sons finally reached a solution that favored Asura. Angry that his father would not pass on the Jubi's soul to him, Indra left to roads unknown. Asura, sad that his brother left told his father that he would not be the man he was today without the help of others. So, with that said both Hagoromo and Asura set out to see what the world could offer. After months of searching, it was clear that each clan wanted the Jubi for their selves, like Indra. Seeing that Asura refused to stop in their quest for answers, Hagoromo questioned his son's motives on why asking for others to help."

"Asura explained that if one person held all the power, it would corrupt them. However, if there was others that could help balance them out, either by helping them either spiritually or physically, the bonds that they made would ensure they never went mad with power. Seeing his younger son had succeeded where Indra failed, Hagoromo asked to return back to their home. Hagoromo then revealed his idea, to separate the Jubi's Soul, and power into nine, different pieces. Asura said that it should not be humans that gained this powers, but rather animals that understood the balance of nature. So, the animals were chosen in response to what was needed. Reading up stories and legends that pre-dated them, Hagoromo created the following animals: a sandy colored tanuki covered in various markings ,a cat with different colored eyes and covered in black markings with blue fire as fur, a grey turtle with a pink underside and had its tails spiked , a ape with red fur with bottom tusks and octopus like tails, a mix between a dolphin and horse that had white fur and horns on his head, a light grey slug who covered in slime, dark blue larvae that would later become a armored beetle with six wings with a spear like seventh tail, a dark pink octopus that had a humanoid upper torso with bull like horns, and finally a fox with dark red fur and rabbit like ears that where black on the inside and wrapped around its eyes. Each animal was given tails between one and nine in the previous order."

" Following their creation, Hagoromo and Asura raised them for some time. However, the strain caused Hagoromo to fall ill. Asura decided to ask one more thing of his father before going to fetch Indra. And so, each beast was given a name. The beasts that Asura considered his siblings and Hagoromo his grandchildren, gathered around Hagoromo and the following names were given: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama. Once Asura had returned with Indra, did Hagoromo name his successor. However, when Hagoromo chose the younger son, Asura, Indra became enraged. Demanding that because he was eldest and stronger, he should have been chosen. Seeing as how he had favored Asura more, Hagoromo gave both his children a gift. Indra was gifted a special set of eyes and Asura gained Hagoromo's chakra."

At the end of the second report, was showing signs of fatigue, Kami decided a break was in order." It seems we have reached a decent point in this report that we can stop for now. Does anyone have any questions that pertain to what has said this far?" Seeing no one wanted to stick around much longer, Kami reached and grabbed the mallet. "Then, as the current Kami, I declare this meeting of the Court adjourned. Return tomorrow and we shall hear the rest of 's report." Slamming the mallet down, the doors, which were locked when the meeting began, opened and most of the gods teleported in their own ways. Those who could not teleport yet, stood and walked outside the room, streching lightly to ease any discomfort over sitting for so long. Releasing a sigh of her own, Kami sunk back into her chair. "Ugh, if everyone paid attention like they were supposed to, we could already be done with this."

Smirking slightly, Yami pattered her sister's shoulder. "Now, now you should know not everyone follows the rules to the letter. That would make things stale and boring. Plus we wouldn't have seen everyone sweat when you get angry." Leaning back into her own chair, Yami watched her sister with an amused smile.

Realizing something, Kami spoke. "Speaking of everyone, why wasn't Shin-kun here? It's a grave offense to miss out on a meeting of the Court without good reason or approval of two of the other elder gods. Normally he's here because most issues are of when a large amount of souls were affected."

Putting a hand to her chin, Yami thought for a minute. "Well, maybe he had read a copy of the report already and decided to go ahead and work on finding a solution? Not the first time he's done it nor may it be the last. " Rubbing her chin slightly, Yami continued to think.

"Sometimes its best to skip all the petty squabbling and get something done yourself, like you said earlier, Kami." A wispy voice answered spoke behind the mentioned Goddess, followed by a slight chill. At the open doors was a being that wore a black cloak that floated along with dark grey wisps around the bottom, showing no feet.

Not expecting the sudden interruption, Kami jumped slightly and looked at the robed figure. "Shin-kun! Don't scare me like that!" Pouting at the smokey figure, but its only response was new arrival to chuckle at the elder goddess' misfortune.

"You always like making a entrance don't you, Shinigami?" Yami spoke in a flat tone, unimpressed by Shinigami's entrance nor theatrics.

"Well maybe if you stop calling me Shin-kun, Kami I might consider it." Seeing both Kami and Yami's flat looks, Shinigami decided to answer their question." As a matter of fact, I was working on the problem. I had just got back from seeing the sisters of Fate on the matter and what options would they would allow." Though they were over the Court, even elder gods had to answer someone. Because a god's powers had a very high chance of corrupting them, the Sisters could easily revoke a God's status. And the elder gods could challenge the Sisters if they revoke a God's status without proper cause. That would, in turn, form a Court that only featured Elder Gods, but the lower tiers could watch in the balconies on either side of the Court. If the Sisters were proven wrong, the God(s) in question would return to their post. If proven right, the Sister got to choose who replaced them. Not a perfect system, but it worked.

"Well, what did the Sister's have in mind?" Kami spoke, wondering why Shinigami had not waited so they all could have gone. By default, unless your was 100% sure that you were not in trouble, most Gods would have someone of higher or equal tier go with them. Safety precaution and all that mumbo jumbo.

"Seeing as how not even the lowest tier gods can not interfere in mortal's affairs, the Sisters' wanted the Court to find a mortal who did not have an Elder God watching over them. It does limit us to a few different types of people, but then again another rule stops us. Because only our influence can reach mortals, the Sisters ran upon a rule that pertains to our problem. It states that only someone that was already involved with a god are allowed to be pulled outside their current dimension. Now before you get upset, it even frustrated the Sisters. And we know it takes a lot to get them riled up. But some rules are more stubborn that others. And this rule was very ancient and changing it requires ALL gods to be present." Crossing his robed arms over a stupid rule in his opinion, as it means another rule was bent in the process. Plus, it was impossible to get a full Court. Some gods were simply to busy, others don't show up at all since their realms weren't affected and on top of that, some chairs had no gods to fill them. Meaning that currently, it was impossible to change. Seeing the arguments that Kami and Yami both wanted to make die, Shinigami went on. "And on top of that, there's a limit to how connected a mortal can be to a god. For example, I can't have one of my Soul Reaper's take care of because they have too much connection to me. Same with most of the other Gods' followers."

Wanting to add her two cents, Kami spoke. "Well, following that rule, none of my angels or the lower Kami's fighters can be picked. Since each of the lower Kami's mark their fighter's training outfits with their symbol, that automatically nulls them."

"And because most devils and yokai under my rule would rather use this problem to further their own goals and bids for power, I'm out as well. The ones that would actually help us would not be strong enough or have their own problems to manage." Yami added, since while they could freeze time in certain area's eventually they would run out of power and time would resume. Plus, the Elder God of Time would fuss at them and he could go on for eons.

"Why not find someone from the Elemental Nations to help us? Surely one of the many heroes would aid us. Don't you have a slight amount of hold there, Shin-kun?" Kami asked after noting a few features that hinted at a higher being's influence."

"Well yes, some of the lower tier gods under me go by the name Shinigami, plus there's a lower tier god called Jashin, whose followers have been taking souls from their rightful place in the natural order. Normally I would have taken him to the Sisters but Jashin is a tricky god. He stays just under the amount of souls that would be cause for alarm."

Seeing Kami's train of thought, Yami hopped on board. "Do you think that there is a reality that would fit all of the Sister's guidelines? Surely one of them would work."

If the Shinigami's hood was lowered, you would have seen eyes that were hidden widen. "Possibly, but without the Court's approval, we can not act." In order to let the lower tier gods not be bullied by the higher ones, the Court was designed to fix this problem. If the Elder Gods or the Sisters wanted to change a rule or replace a God without their consent, they needed the lower tier Gods that made up the Court to have at least a 65-35 margin of approval. Even then, counterbalances must be made on the rules unless everyone present agreed that a changed was needed. Incase a god was not informed or missed a session, any ruling of the Court had a period of time to be challenged. If no challenge was made, it went through. However, even if the lowest tier god that was not present challenged the ruling, they had a right to change the mind of the Court. Perfect? No. Fair? Yes.

Seeing as how they had a way to shorten the time needed to stay gathered, Kami spoke. "Well, since we have a general idea on what we may do, I don't foresee anyone having a problem with this solution. They might grumble over the fact its not one of theirs being picked, but after hearing what the Sisters have ruled it might make them approve. Even if we factor in all of the gods that gathered here today, very few have people that make the cut. I say if we find a decent mortal that alot of them like, we may get the approval."

While Kami was telling the hopeful side of things, Yami decided to deflate her sister's ego. "While yes, they could go in favor our idea, someone else might have a better one in mind. Sometime a lesser being has the better solution than a higher one's." This wasn't the first case a lower tier God have came up with a better fix to a higher tier God's problem. It was one of the things the Court was designed to do. If you don't know how to fix it, chances are someone else had a similar issue and had better luck. Less paperwork than restarting a reality's timeline and hoping it doesn't happen again.

Seeing her sister attempt to bring her back down to their current reality, Kami relented. "Very well Yami-chan. If Shin-kun or you don't have anything else to add, I think its best for us all to sleep on the matter." Getting a shake of the head from both Yami and Shinigami, the three Gods returned to their homes.

* * *

><p>So yeah. a few things to note for those who may be confused. One. This is AU as I've changed a few back stories and the Naruto timeline has a few different details. Because it makes no sense at all. So if the Ōtsutsuki lived on the moon, how did they get on the Elemental Nations. Or if they were so powerful, why did chibi Hashirama and Madara find a dead Ōtsutsuki member?<p>

Two. Jenkins and his boss are basically in office building that stretches on endlessly but for there are support columns spaced out every often. These create aisles like in a store. Makes getting around or farther down much easier and simpler.

Three. In order to make things easier and simple, the workers under a God are known by their God's title. Its like how the Bleach the soul reapers are known as shinigami and yet they serve the Soul King. If we count for the multi-verse and the possibility of anything, there lies a problem. How is it managed? Well enter the Court. You have the Elder Gods who manage the whole picture, the various tiers of gods and goddesses who work under one Elder. And finally, the workers who manage a few realms.

F scale is a rate on how fucked up something is. The F scale has 6 levels, ranging 1-6. Anything above a 4 and a elder god must be notified. It's like telling you boss when something happens. Normally you take care of it and move on. But if shit hits the fan, you're better off telling your boss. The more they know about it, the less they'll place the blame only on you. Each tier has their own scales of how to react to a situation. The worker's computers do the checking of realms since being omnipotent is a big head ache.

Level 6 is a breach to their current realm. They exist outside the mortal realms for obvious reasons.

short, just look up a picture of government meeting hall. You'll get an idea what it generally looks like. The Court was meant to prevent one side from abusing their powers over another. And allow ideas, problems, fixes and more to freely be exchanged. Just because you don't know how to fix it, doesn't mean someone else doesn't.

The Court also reminds you of a few life lessons. There's always a bigger fish. And that absolute power corrupts absolutely. And friends make insanity either go away or more fun.

If you feel I copied your story in anyway, send a PM and explain why. If I did without knowing, I'll send an apology and give your story a mention in the next chapter. And yes, I will be checking to see if you updated after me. I dislike plagiarism.

I'll be moving on from this after the next chapter. I get why the few initial chapters need more words, but I'll be keeping the majority of the uploads between 2-3k words. I don't get the massive chapters some people upload. At least Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer has the right idea.

Except when he/she goes into details about how strong Naruto is. But I can't blame him. The wiki doesn't get the facts straight either. And Kishi never filled a lot of plot holes. Unless there is an actual element formed or used, its just basic force. Like how the Rasengan is just pure chakra.

So! Review if you'd like to. And if you found nothing wrong and like the story, go ahead and follow. You're welcome to favorite as well, but the plot isn't finished. We have our problem, the drama, what happens if nothing is done, blah blah blah. Now we're just missing a hero. Never understood why hero is gender locked into being only male characters.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prologue Part 2: The Descion_

_Location: The Court_

_Time: Time sync in progress: Current time is 13:00 SCT_

_Dimension: Classified. You do not have permission to know where the Court is._

_If you did, you would already know where it is._

Unlike the day before, all three Gods that governed the Court were present. Kami, the Elder Goddess of life and light sat in the center. To the right was her older sister Yami, who represented the darker beings and the Underworlds. To Kami's left was the robed figure known as the Shinigami. He was tasked to help maintain the cycle that all living beings were they mortal or not, went through. The lesser gods that were under him were responsible for making sure that those who died were escorted to the proper afterlife and the already departed did not interfere with the living. Like every meeting of the Court, various gods and goddesses filled the seats surrounding the three Elder gods in a semi circle. Those who did not have a seat but could manage to get to Court were stationed on either side of the room up on the balconies where benches were provided.

After 15 minutes had passed and none of the area's that the F-5 affected gods were missing, Kami started the meeting by raising the gavel and struck it three times." Since we have all the affected members here, does anyone know of a God or Goddess that wanted to be present but is absent?" Catching no answers beyond the other gods looking around and no one had spoken up, Kami struck the wooden circle under the gavel once more." Then, as the current elder Kami, I call this meeting of the Court open." As soon as Kami finished speaking, the doors leading to the Court and the seating areas above closed and a locking sound was heard. "To re-cap on yesterday's session, went over the first report of worker Jenkins's computer that found the F-5. Seeing as how the current reality has not, as of yet, solved the problem, we are gathered today to heard the rest of 's report and possible find a solution. Now, to inform you all, Shinigami-dono has already met with the Sisters of Fate to see what limits that could hinder us. Once is done with his report and no one has questions, we'll present the Court with the limitations." Cue sighs at the sight of another long day. "Now, I know none of like being here, the paperwork that builds up after a meeting or two is a pain. But I'm sure we can reach a solution today and not have to be here tomorrow." Seeing the hopeful looks spread out among the Gods, Kami waved her hand at to start once more.

"Now, as Kami-sama reminded us of yesterday's meeting does anyone have a question before we get underway?" Asking once more to confirm Kami's earlier question, began. "After Hagoromo's death, Indra challenged Asura for the right to be the heir. As both fought, Hagomoro's gifts manifested. Indra's eyes had turned red with black lines making a pair of matching symbols, while Asura's gift was a golden avatar. The cloak was see through and had various lines running on it. Indra's eyes allowed him to form his own avatar, however aptly named Susanoo. After days of fighting, it seemed Indra had the upper hand to Asura. However, the people who Asura bonded with had gathered the Tailed Beasts that had roamed the world after Hagoromo's death. With their help, Asura was finally able to beat Indra. However, instead of killing his elder brother like the tailed beasts suggested, Asura spared him and tried to teach him that true strength came from the bonds you make with others. Denying Asura's foolish claims, Indra left and never bothered Asura again. Each son went own to make their own families. From Indra came the Uchiha clan and they passed down the eye ability knows as the Sharigan. Asura, however, had twins like Kaguya who later became the Senju clan of the forest and the Uzumaki of the whirlpool. Despite the fact Indra and Asura never fought again, their descendants did. Every few generations, a child was born that displayed features either of Indra or Asura."

Pausing to make sure that no one was asleep and they were paying attention, skipped to the next relevant part. "Roughly five centuries later, the world was again engulfed in countless wars. If one side allied with the Senju, the others asked for the Uchiha. Over time, both clans grew to equal power and fame. It was not until the last known clan head of the Senju, Hashirama offered Madara, the current Uchiha leader a way to end the bloodshed between the two clans. Despite Madara being wary of the truce, he accepted. And thus, the village known as Konohagakure no Sato or Hidden Leaf Village was born. Afterwards, other clans met and started their own villages. However, five stood out above the rest. In the northwest was Iwa, in the northeast was Kumo, and in the eastern sea was Kiri and finally in the south west was Suna, leaving Konoha in the middle. Because the clans did not own the land, the leaders, know as Kages, got permission from the land's respective Feudal Lord."

"Some few years later, probably after some disagreement, Madara left Konoha. But, Madara returned and challenged Hashirama to battle or else he would attack the village. Despite being evenly matched, Madara made an unexpected move. Using his Sharigan, which had advanced to its Eternal Mangekyo state, a forbidden version due to the steep price one had to pay. By killing or watching someone close to you die the Sharigan user unlocked their own basic Mangekyo. However, by using this new power, it slowly cost them their vision. But Madara was given a new pair of eyes by his brother when Madara's eyes had been over used. With the EMS, Madara had managed to control Kurama and used him to attack Hashirama. Were it not for Hashirama's connection to nature which granted him wood based jutsu, that he c over years of hard work, Madara would have won. Even after freeing Kurama from Madara's control and beating him, Kurama attacked in a fit of rage. However, the wood jutsus Hashirama used had a calming effect on the nine tails. This was only due to Hashirama being Asura's current reincarnation, with Madara being able to control Kurama because he was EMS being close to Indra's. But, the nine tails was still restless and wanted to destroy the rest of the Uchia clan. In order to save the village, Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki chose to seal Kurama inside her in order to let him cool off. This did not go as planned as Kurama grew to resent humans. On top of that, after word got out of the sealing the other top four hidden villages demanded to meet with Hashirama."

"Because the others feared the power of the Kyuubi being under Konoha's rule, Hashirama offered a compromise. Each of the villages would get their own tailed beast and thus re-balance the power between the villages. Since Suna was allied with Konoha, they got Shukaku. Kumo got Matatabi and Gyuki, Kiri was given Isoubu and Saiken, Iwa got Son Goku and Kokuo. Finally, Chomei was left in care of a rising village called Takigakure. Like Kurama, they felt betrayed as Hashirama reminded them of Asura and they too grew resentful as they were sealed."

Stopping due to the current report being finished, wanted to make sure everyone gathered was on the same page. "Does anyone have any inquires about the history thus far?"

"Um-yes I have one." A young tender voice called out. Kami, seeing the younger Goddess wanted to speak, transferred the overhead light to show that she had the right to speak. As the goddess stood, her sea green hair which had been put into a ponytail settled behinnd her red shirt and light pink pants. This was Terra who was a mid tier Goddess who powers revolved around land and it was her job to make sure the lesser rock based beings were kept in line. "I understand that Suna was allied with Konoha, but why did they not get Chomei as well?"

"Excellent question Terra. The reason is that each of the tailed beasts had varying elemental powers. Shukaku for instance, could control the very sands like part of himself and had minor sealing abilities. It basically gave a huge boost to Suna's armed forces, as they were in the middle of the desert. Does anyone have another question?"

"Yes, I do." A familiar voice spoke, and the light was moved to show the same lion who asked a question yesterday, but this time he wore a dark blue toga that still had various symbols added on, but seemed to be in different locations.

"Ah, Leo, its good to see you back again. What is on your mind?" replied having a feeling Leo was wanting to get to the point of the meeting. Not his fault some gods didn't know the Elemental Nations history.

"Well, forgive me for being blunt but I'd like to go ahead and find out why this has become such a big issue since the Sisters hardly get involved. Last time that I know of, they asked the court for approval to change the rule that allowed non godly assisted beings the right to travel the multi-verse as long as they did nothing that broke another rule". Most beings that could jump from one plane to another lacked the power needed to even get on the F scale. The most well known was the Family and even they got permission before messing with things that much. Which ended up with piles and piles of paperwork and migraines from hell. Even if they did mess up something that bad, one of the members did something with black chains that fixed any issue they caused.

Looking at the three ruling gods for permission to skip ahead, none had issues with moving forward. "Well, much later in the timeline, Kaguya was brought back to life. And no, not as a zombie, but as if she was never sealed. But unlike when she merged with the Shinju, Kaguya was in control of the massive amount of power the Jubi had. Seems she was busy all that time. And since the original elder gods could entire new realities, and Shinju had never been replaced, Kaguya could rip apart space and time to create or go anywhere she wished. However, two warriors, gifted with Asura's and Indra's powers were able to permanently re-seal Kaguya. Unlike the other timelines, this Kaguya before she was sealed, who at the last moment was controlled by the Jubi, spread new 'seeds' across various worlds. And not in the Elemental Nations dimension either. We're still trying to locate all of the dimensions they affected. Its unclear if they did infect any realms or if Jubi failed. However the F-5 was reported due to the chance there was a threat. We won't know until a timeline splits due to the change."

It was kind of like flipping a coin. On one side, if the seed did reach a world, the timeline there would split. In 'A' the timeline went as normal as if the seed failed to reach or grow in the new world. But in 'B' if things went unchecked, it could collapse and endanger other realities. Plus, there was no way of telling if the world's inhabitants could fight Kaguya or the Jubi. The woman had elder god powers, even if weakened were still godly. The two warriors only defeated her due to the powers they used were 25% godly. It takes a god or a god like power to defeat another god or god like being. Anything else is like using a small stone against someone wearing armor. You could get lucky and hurt them, but that would just piss the armored person off.

"So in short, we're basically in the dark until someone finds a split." Leo spook after a few minutes to collect his thoughts.

"Yes, well that's it in a nut shell." replied, sweat dropping at the blunt response.

Taking matters into his own paws, Leo spoke again. "Kami-sama. You mentioned earlier than Shinigama-sama had already met with the Sisters and that they had informed us of what actions we could take?"

"Yes, Shinigami-dono has told of me and Yami-dono of what the Sisters had found. Despite their efforts to make it easier a few rules surfaced that were not well known." Kami replied before clearing her throat and holding up a small piece of paper. "A, the Sisters wanted a mortal who did not have an Elder God's influence over them. But the next one is what's troubling us. It states that only a mortal who has been touched by a god may be pulled from their own dimension. Since we all know we can only reach the mortal plane by just influence, its basically asking for us to bend one rule for another. And finally, no godly being can be present on other worlds than their own due to sudden influx of power which may cause an abnormality to occur. Which is what the seeds are capable of." It's like a part of a thread that's dyed the wrong color. You wonder how it happened and why the company didn't scrap the messed up part. "So, in short we need a warrior that fits all three areas."

"I might have a suggestion on the current power issue." The voice, which seemed like nails on chalk board caused everyone in the room to flinch. Pressing the button matching the location of the interruption, Kami lightly glared at the speaker.

Floating above his chair was a torso with a trail of smoke flowing from the bottom, silver in color that wore a very soft looking vest with gold accents. His regal face featured thin eyebrows and was wearing a smug expression. This was Jinn, who was the overseer of cosmic beings that dealt with granting wishes. Beings like genies, some small class of fairies and others who offered 'deals'. "Most of my ...underlings... have very specific rules and guidelines to follow. Because of their reality warping powers, they can only make something that does not negatively affect others. Few who were much higher on the chain could get around this as long as their contract with the mortal still existed. In short, they conformed to the world's laws rather than putting strain on their dimension. I suggest using a warrior whose powers be something similar to what's present in the worlds to order to help ease the strain."

Seeing merit in the idea, Yami spoke. "So your saying to shift the warrior's power or abilities to match something already apart of a dimension. Wonderful, now we need a warrior who has versatile enough to match any world that might be affected."

Not wanting the Jinn to speak again, Leo requested the floor once more. "That is not as hard as you might think Yami-Sama. Most of the beings in the Spiral use similar forms of magic that revolve around 11 styles of magic. Some are even variations of different school spells. Except for Shadow Magic, which is hardly used outside a handful of users."

Kami, liking how smoothly things were going added her thoughts. " Even so, it would still take time to find the best fitting warrior. We have discussed this issue after yesterday's session and we would like to present our findings so that it could be approved or to see if someone had a better idea. Does anyone wish to present their idea to the court?" Getting no replies and a few shakes of the head when her gaze lingered on the last few speakers, Kami motioned for Shinigami to start.

"Because of the slight hold some of my lower workers have in the Elemental Nations, we are able to pull someone from there. If it would please the Court, I would like myself, Kami-dono and Yami-dono to find a warrior matching the Sister's guidelines and the Court's suggestion. Once we have located someone we can work with, we will present him or her to the Court to ensure no one has any issues. But, in order for this mortal to be present in the affected worlds, you will have to allow then permission to enter your domain as well as provide them with details on their power or abilites shifting. We'll be giving them a basic outline of the rules, but I feel its best for each God to meet with them as your domain comes up. This does not require anyone but one of us and the God or Goddess' that the warrior is going to assist to be present. Remember we can not pull someone that is too close to the core world. It could unstable the original timeline and cause a paradox."

Not to mention that its absolute pain to fix a paradox. You had to check almost everything to make sure it fit within that reality. Then, you had to create a new timeline for the paradox to exist. That was just a whole pile of paperwork no one wanted. " Plus any worlds that are already connected to another can not be changed." Doing so creates neo-paradoxes and only the Sisters can fix those. You might as well wish any one in your domain that you liked luck if you caused a neo-paradox.

Getting no complaints and the fact the ruling elder gods would be doing most of the work, the motion passed with an 85% acceptance rating. Those who voted no were mad at the fact they couldn't find a way to use the situation for their benefit or a warrior from their own realm. Happy that their idea wasn't shot down, Kami's once again struck the mallet causing the sound to echo through the silent air, displaying the results for all to see. "Since we have an outstanding acceptance, this motion passes. Does anyone wish to challenge at this time?" Seeing nothing but a few people glancing around, Kami struck the mallet once more. "The standard period of two weeks for anyone to challenge the motion starts tomorrow. We will call another session to the court when we think the right warrior is found. As the current Elder Kami, I call this meeting adjourned." Striking the gavel three more times, a unlocking sound was heard and all the doors opened.

"Well, that went surprisingly well." Yami stated, watching the gods leave. "In fact a little too well."

"To be honest, it was because we are doing the work of finding a warrior. Rest assured, we will be watched closely by those who want our seats. I'm sure a few of them will try to pull a fast one on us and make things worse." Shinigami spoke, breaking Yami's train of thought.

Kami, wanting to see the better side of the topic, spoke next. "A few maybe, but if this spirals out of control, it won't just be on our heads. We already informed those who have the highest chance of being affected. And it's not like the information is being hidden, its open as long as you know of someone one that has a seat. Or someone who can get to the Court. And even then, it won't be long until rumors spread."

Yami, rubbing her chin replied. "Hmm I see both your points. I say we go home for the night, catch up on any work and get some rest. Then, tomorrow we can start on searching. Makes things easier when there isn't an elder god to get all high and mighty on us."

Seeing a lapse in Yami's state of mind, Kami bonked her sister on the head. Getting a unamused look back, Kami explained. " Be careful Yami-chan, the walls might have ears."

Shinigami, raising a non existing eyebrow, turned and looked at Kami. "Spying on an elder god on neutral ground is cause for dismissal." At best they would be demoted to a worker and unable to pick their replacement. Worse case, they would be stripped of all powers and reincarted as a mortal.

Pouting slightly at Shinigami's response, Kami decided it was best to leave. "Well if that's all, I'm going to home. I can already feel the piles of paperwork I'm sure my fill-in has left me. They always do."

After the light from Kami's teleport went away, Yami added her two cents. "Well that's why i keep my lackeys on a tight leash. They know if Mama isn't happy, no one is." Adding a grin that promised pain to anyone who wasn't productive, Yami sank into the shadows.

"Humph, they still such low tier teleports? You'd think that they would have a bit more variety." Rising slowly, Shinigami spoke to who ever had been detected by Kami. " I may not know who you are, but rest assured of one thing. Of the eons I've been in charge no one has had the guts to spy on us. Kudos to you, but wary, no one escapes us for long." Laughing ominously, Shinigami faded from the Court causing all the lights to break into pieces and the glass shards turn to dust and fade away, not seeing a shadow flicker in response to the brief show of power.

_The following day, 12:00 SCT_

In a much smaller meeting room that featured a few chairs and a medium sized table that had a window infront of it, featured a view that was quite unordinary. Here we see three elder gods currently questioning if they made the right choice in taking the task of finding someone to assist them. What could cause such self doubt in pillars of the higher beings community? Simple. Finding that a few of their subordinates had been having sensual relations with a mortal who had their fancy. And few were agreeing to share! What utter madness could drive them to do such horrible acts? Wait, that's not supposed to bend that way- Kami would have seen more had it not been for Yami covering her eyes to preserve what was left of her dignity and self respect.

Turning back to the screen that was being projected off the table, Yami used the sleeve on her other hand to quickly wipe away the trickle of blood escaping her nose. Sending a pleading look to Shinigami to get rid of the abomination- wait that look like that something she would do. Nope, bad Yami. Your mind is not the gutter! Slapping her self with her free hand, Yami waved her hand to filter out any acts of such vulgar activities. Letting Kami see once more, Yami noted the lack of movement from Shinigami, Yami peeked underneath the hood he was wearing and reeled back in shock from the look of near unrestrained fury at the acts of his subordinates.

In the mind of the Shinigami, his mind running at speeds that made light feel sluggish. He had been kind and understanding on giving even the bottom workers time off. So why, why was his underlings taking advantage of a confused soul while on the job? So what they had a bad life. Or made some huge important sacrifice? That does not give them an excuse to slack of and venture into the throes of passion and lust. Oh, when he got back there was going to be a few changes. What they did after hours wasn't his concern but during hours were another matter entirely. If word got out, he might as well hang his robe up and resign.

Sighing at their discovery, Shinigami broke the silence. "Well it seems our employees were enjoying a few perks that were not part of the package, I'm not sure about you two but when we're done here I'll be busy spring cleaning." The manner and tone added to the effect of the aura Shinigami held sent shivers down both Goddesses.

"We-well its not like they did it constantly. I'm sure they still did their job despite their extra activities. Ah, sweet innocent Kami. Always looking on or for the better side of things.

"Speak for your own workers sister dear. I've been given reports on someone my previous minions getting it on and not doing their job. I haven't seem them since I fired them." Yami replied, trying to balance out the conversation. " This is getting us nowhere, there's just too many warriors to pick from. By the way, which one does your underlings have a hold on? I'm sure not all of them owe a favor that we can cash in."

Waving a sleeve covered hand on his face to create a smokey beard, Shinigami pondered Yami's question. True, not all of them owed a favor to his workers, but a few had been revived despite dying a good 20 minutes beforehand. Making a swiping motion with the other, the results modified themselves accordingly. "Don't forget, we still need to find someone who's abilities are flexible enough." Not every realm has people who can do things like these ninjas can." Plus once we narrow it down enough, we have to review them to make sure they won't betray us. That removes a lot of the Uchia and a handful of Senju and Uzumaki." Not every white was pure and not every dark a blemish. However, if Shinigami pulled a soul that had already completed its cycle, it the process might spiral out of control. The dead should not interfere with the living. Bad things happen when a dead soul is sent elsewhere than the afterlife. Something about being jealous that others live while they had to die.

"Even so, there's still a lot of results to sort through. Maybe we should try looking at what powers we need. I want someone who's willing to kill. Not a emotionless killing machine, but someone who knows that sometimes you can't save them all." Yami added, not wanting some goody two shoes that wouldn't do what was needed. Sure, it was nice PR, but when push comes to shove, they break.

"Plus, not every world has element bending powers, so weaponry and hand to hand have to be taken into consideration. A few are even in a virtual world! Others just have traits that only members of the race can use. Not to say the other races can't have that trait, its just their better for it." Kami added, reading a list of the different worlds who didn't have people who could fight Kaguya or the Jubi, even in their weakened version. The woman had hax powers to begin with, even more so with the Jubi in play. And the worlds were busy with their own problems to boot!

"I know Kami-chan, but its not like adjusting their powers is a hard task especially if the God or Goddess in charge is helping. But I'm thinking a bit of variety is needed with a main focus on one or two elements. What about you, Shinigami, anything you have in mind?" Yami replied, seeing Shinigami deep in thought and wanting to see what the elder death god was thinking.

Seeing both Kami and Yami looking at him, Shinigami's raspy voiced answered. " Well its just that how exactly do we want to deal with these... seeds? We can't destroy them as that could be seen as an attack on a fellow Elder God. Should we just seal them and lock them away or have someone guard them? Even the Sisters don't resort to using their powers outside of their task."

Yami spoke after digesting what Shinigami had said, since Kami was trying to catch a train. "So in short, the following things have been agreed upon: Some elemental variety, a weapon, and knowledge of some form of sealing. So in short, a ninja-fied Swiss army knife."

A light bulb went off above Kami's head after hearing her elder sister's statement. "Ooh! And we need to have the weapon transform so we can portray it as magical or advance tech to help provide a cover story!" Getting deadpan looks at her childish like behavior, Kami chuckled nervously." Sorry I though it was a good idea since their going to need someway to fit in. Plus, I'm sure a few worlds have similar weaponry."

Yami and Shinigami both nodded in approval and updated the search with new information causing it to shrink by a good amount. Seeing a recently added icon that was flashing, Shinigami pressed the blinking box. After reading a short summary, a grin formed that would make a certain cat jealous, prompting Shinigami to speak. "Girls, I think I've found the perfect match." Seeing both Goddesses trying to find out what had gotten into their fellow Elder God, they both stood up and walked around to see what was so interesting. Kami looked like she was about to burst in happiness and Yami held a smirk that nearly froze the underworld.

They had found the warrior who was meeting their current standards. Now the just had to review his life to make sure that there wasn't a mistake in the search.

* * *

><p>Like I said, this second chapter was wrapping up the intro so I wouldn't drag it out. Trust me, I will. We see a few more gods involved, and one of them not so well liked. Terra is who you think she is, kudos to those who know her. And if you can spot a few more references, have a cookie. And yes, there are some fics where characters get it on with a god. There mostly one shots but since a god was involved the search filtered them in.<p>

For those of you who didn't figure it out, SCT is standard Court time.

Neo-paradoxes exist if you tamper with a crossover world. You can have multiple realities, all in separate dimensions, but some will border others. These are where the cross overs come from. And if you thought Anime defied logic, you haven't seen anything with a neo paradox. In short, it messes with the rule of anything can happen. Because things can't happen then. Like how these characters were supposed to fight these cannon bad guys to get ready for super hidden boss B? nope, those minions never attacked and super boss B just wiped the floor and killed all the heroes. There goes the balance and that causes another Final Fantasy to be needed or Bowser to kidnap Princess Peach again.  
>What, you thought he did it for the sake of it? If he did, why does Mario let him and his kids join in on Go-karts, tennis and golf? It also explains why FF villains are so op in disc one.<p>

Few more things...

Because of the currently unknown reason why Taki got Chomei, I went and gave it one. Kishi your very welcome to use that or any other fanfic writer who needs a reason for it. Just pass the credit stick along. How Hashirama was able to capture it is beyond me. Chomei can fly. All Chomei had to do was spam Imari's or Tailed Beast Balls from the sky.

And Isoubu and Gyuki are both able to dive underwater so yeah. Speaking of the Sanbi, he has his own little dimension to reside in. Plus the mist will basically make you high and start seeing shit. No wonder Kishi had to op Madara.

If you think Naruto is gona be OP, I decided that the rookie 11 will all get power ups that roughly show up at the start of Shippuden. Yes, Sasuke will get a similar power up, as much as Kishi op'ed his eyes. I'll be changing a few things because there are just too many WTF moments in the last few arcs. And no power up flashbacks either unless I've already wrote it!

Though, after the war, no more Asura/Indra powers because they literately break the rules of the Naruto anime. Sure, if something were to come up that needed that level of power, Hagoromo would show up and unlock it again.

Which more than likely won't happen since the Last Movie didn't make sense. Any non Hyuga moves are drained of their chakra? Well, sure make Naruto a giant chakra battery then. And why not just absorb every thing Naruto used on Toneri. Like fighting Kisame and Sasuke. At least when Pein/Pain used his Path to do it, Naruto had a decent counter.

Questions? Comments? fire them away. If you like what I've written, go ahead and follow/favorite at your whim. If you find nothing wrong, you don't need to leave a review.

Remember if you feel like I copied your story in anyways, message me. I'll be checking to see if you updated your story after I did.


End file.
